


Am I a Plant?

by ForegoingScenery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForegoingScenery/pseuds/ForegoingScenery
Summary: A poem I wrote because I was sad.





	Am I a Plant?

I am a plant - I dig down deep and find ground to grip on tightly to. 

I don’t know why I’m here but that’s okay. I have sunlight and water to keep me happy. 

It rains as often as it shines. It’s a nice balance to help me grow. 

I have everything I need to bloom.

Jane, the plant next to me, she’s got a bee visiting her every day.  
She said when she’s next around she’ll introduce me to her. 

And yet day after day, I never meet the bee. Jane just “forgets”.   
But that’s okay. I’m sure soon enough I’ll meet the bee. 

Months go by like it’s nothing. And it is nothing.   
I’m just a plant. I’m in no rush. 

I’m told soon I’ll blossom into a beautiful flower.   
Jane had bloomed many moons before me and she looks beautiful.   
I can’t wait to be as colourful, carefree and casual as her. 

Many more months have passed.   
I’ve still not bloomed – is this normal? How long do I need to wait to bloom?  
I’m starting to fear I may not be able to bloom in time. 

I am a plant, right? I am meant to blossom into something even more beautiful, right?  
Why is it taking so long? What am I doing wrong?   
I had sunlight and water. That’s everything I needed, right?  
What’s happened to the ground I’ve been holding on to? Where has it gone? Why have I not bloomed?


End file.
